


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan-centric, Car Accidents, Character Turned Into Vampire, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Minor Hyunjin/Seungmin/Jeongin, Minor Kim Woojin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Multi, Not Really Character Death, OT9 - Freeform, Soft Aussie Boys, Temporary Character Death, Vampire Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) & Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Stray Kids Ensemble, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**4:20 PM**

"Anyway I'm just saying-"

Felix put his earphones in an attempt not to listen to the conversation that going on only a few inches away from him.He turned the music on to drown it out,until eventually it was all he could hear. _There we go._ He thought to himself. _Much better._


End file.
